United People: The reason we should not approve the Nonambar Agreement and Poliquen Settlement - the Straits as an example
By Nicolai Vestergaard, Political Chairman of United Falleen Imperial Democrats: The Great Revolt in 487AER is a fine example of horror. That time when Aparian's "Independence Movement" treacherous and cowardly stabbed Us and Our Nation in the back. That time when the foolish Grand Duchy of Apari were founded after Threats and Wars. Death and Destruction. Murder and Evil. That time when our "Brothers and Sisters" down south chose to turn their backs on Us under false ideas and lies. That time when they were waiting to turn their weapons towards Us and threatening the People so the Aparian Elite could benefit from their newly acquired "freedom", while the Ordinary Citizen had nothing but a new flag to hold when the Elite once again ordered them to war. Today we have the so-called Darparian-Aparian Compromise, a "compromise" made only by the Imperial Crown after countless of Threats! A compromise that the Straits have repeatedly pressured us to Change or Cancel! A compromise that keeps Us All Like Hostages. We call them Friends, we allowed them to be a member of the Alliance, we gave them an Army, a Navy, an Air Force and we gave them more and more. But they still demand more! The Darparian-Aparian Compromise is valid until 612AER - for around 36 years. 36 years we can count on the Straits - or can we!? We already know that the Straits do not follow Imperial Directions and several times they have not acted as the Empire wanted. They act for themselves and we don't even monitor them. The Government do not care, and the Emperor can only do nothing in a situation where His Imperial Majesty stand in a hostage-like position. Time goes! And the Wolf is waiting in the Shadow. Waiting to turn its weapons against Us again! Just like in 487AER! And it will Hurt Us! Because we have allowed them to have a strong military! There is no friendship! Even though the Elite says there is. They do not care about us Ordinary Citizens and they do not care of what You think and want! They do not care about our Culture, Traditions and Lives. They only thinks of themselves and their own Power! The Poliquen Settlement and Nonambar Agreement are two faithful Copies of the agreement with the Straits. Everything is the same. Both have disrespectfully - under cover of friendship - demanded with threats and violence a Deadline, their own Military, their own Laws, and that, of course, they as the first thing would come to our aid in the moment of trouble. But will they? No! But in a few years if such agreements are introduced - May The Gods Forbid It - they will come back again and demand even more from us! It will never stop! More wants more! The Terrorists have become Politicians and Diplomats! It's sad! And terrible! And we now have a Government and Parliament who meet with them in "peaceful and friendly negotiations"! We do not want this! Choose the United Falleen Imperial Democrats! Before it is too late! "United and Strong" Category:The Imperial Constitution